Just Another Lonely Sunday
by Fubin-Sama
Summary: Depuis que le mur de Berlin a été créé, Ludwig trouve ses journées, surtout ses dimanches, vides, fades... Et tout ça, parce qu'il manque quelqu'un : Gilbert, son frère. Il attend avec impatience son retour.


Hallo :)

Alors, je voulais poster hier, mais repas en famille oblige (+ karaoké xD) je n'ai pas pu.  
Je posterais rapidement la suite des PWTGB series, mais d'abord, un petit peu de Germancest après le mur ! x) Je voulais au départ poster un OS triste, mais j'ai eu la flemme de corriger les fautes. ('Faut que je le fasse, hein xD) Bref, voici un OS dont l'idée m'es venue en écoutant (et regardant) un AMV avec comme musique "Sunday" du groupe Hurts.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia (dommage xD)  
Pairing : Germancest  
Rating : K (je présume que ça ira XD)

* * *

Ludwig était en train de lire un livre, mais il n'était pas concentré dessus. Il était plus concentré à compter le nombre de jours qui avaient passés depuis que le Mur de Berlin avait été construit et que son frère était de l'autre côté. Cela faisait quatre semaines, mais ces semaines lui avait semblé être des années. Le dimanche était le jour qui passait le plus lentement, car, les autres jours, il passait son temps à travailler. Le dimanche, il n'avait généralement plus rien à faire, et donc, il s'occupait comme il pouvait. Mais, sans Gilbert, les journées paraissaient fades. Il criait tellement et faisait tellement sentir sa présence que sans, la journée paraissait vide.

En plus de ça, Ludwig ce sentait coupable de se mur les séparant. Non pas qu'il l'ait voulu, loin de là, mais il se sentait coupable tout de même.

Ludwig n'avait jamais pensé que la présence de son frère lui manquerait autant. Il était toujours en train de lui crier dessus, mais au fond, ça rendait sa journée plus intéressante. Il soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur son livre, que lui avait fait passer Kiku, son ami Japonais. Mais il n'arrivait pas à « entrer » dans l'histoire, étant trop préoccupé par le sort de son frère, de l'autre côté. Il faut dire qu'il était du côté russe, et que ce ne devait pas être la joie.

Une heure passa lentement, et Ludwig se décida. Il prit son manteau, car il faisait froid, ces temps-ci, et sorti « voir le mur ». Evidement, il espérait seulement le retour de son frère ou, du moins, avoir de ses nouvelles. Il fit un petit kilomètre à pied pour arriver au pied du mur de Berlin. Il posa une de ses mains gantées sur la surface froide de cette frontière entre les deux Berlin. Berlin-Est et Berlin-Ouest. Il se mit à murmurer le prénom de son frère. Il le murmura de plus en plus fort jusqu'à le crier, mais rien. Pas une réponse. Pas un bruit de l'autre côté. Avant de s'éloigner, il murmura un :

« S'il te plait, rentre à la maison… J'ai besoin de toi… »

Ça, bien sûr, il ne lui dirait jamais. Il était trop fier pour le lui dire. Mais il le pensait fort. Très fort.

D'autres journées passèrent, d'autres dimanches défilèrent, d'autre visites près du mur eurent lieu, mais rien de nouveau. Surtout, rien sur la santé de Gilbert.

Puis, un dimanche, alors qu'il allait vers le mur, des gens, qui gardaient le mur, l'empêchèrent d'approcher. Nous étions en Mai 1970. Et à partir de cette date, Ludwig ne put plus approcher ce mur. Cela l'énervait fortement, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Ce n'est qu'en Novembre 1989, le 9 Novembre, qu'alerté par le bruit de la population, qu'il se rendit vers le mur, dans une foule en train de courir. Il comprit que c'était la fin du mur lorsqu'il vit des gens avec des pioches s'approcher du mur et taper dedans. Lui aussi, s'y mit, avec une pioche qu'un allemand lui avait passée. Alors, lui, l'Allemagne en personne, et pleins d'autres Berlinois commencèrent à détruire le premier pan du mur, qui tomba dans un hurlement de joie. Certains allèrent à Berlin Est, d'autres continuaient à détruire cette barrière. Ludwig suivit ceux qui allaient de « l'autre côté ». Il se mit donc à chercher un visage familier, avec des cheveux blanc-gris et des yeux d'un rouge sang qu'appréciait Ludwig. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce regard que rencontra celui, azur, de Ludwig. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et des larmes dans ses yeux, puis, s'avança vers son frère et l'enlaça. Celui-ci aussi, pleurait et souriait en même temps.

Après leur étreinte, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Discrètement, pendant le chemin, Gilbert prit la main de son frère dans la sienne. Sa chaleur lui avait manquée. Il lui avait manqué, pendant ces vingt huit longues années. Ludwig serra leurs mains. Lui aussi, il lui avait manqué. Et, lorsqu'ils furent chez eux, une autre étreinte eu lieu, un peu moins forte que la précédente. C'était juste une étreinte pour se prouver mutuellement qu'ils étaient là.

Lorsque leur étreinte fut finie, Gilbert approcha ses lèvres de celles de Ludwig et l'embrassa. Combien de fois avait-il voulu le faire, pendant vingt huit ans ? Ludwig entoura de ses bras les hanches de son frère, pour le coller un peu plus à lui. Pendant le mur, il avait voulu l'enlacer plus d'une fois. Il rattrapait donc le temps perdu. Car, vingt-huit années, c'est long, surtout lorsqu'on est séparés de la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde.

Ludwig avait enfin l'esprit tranquille, car il savait que son frère allait bien, qu'il était en vie, qu'il était là, avec lui. De plus, tout était redevenu comme avant. Gilbert l'embêtait, il lui criait après, mais au fond, c'était cette ambiance, qu'il aimait.

* * *

Alors ? Je saiiiiis, c'est très court !

Je sais pas, mais je les imagine trop enlacés, en larmes, lors de leurs retrouvailles !  
Ahhhh~ que j'aime ce couple ! x)

Bref, merci d'avoir lu ! Review ? (si vous voulez xD)


End file.
